Thanos
"How dare you take my name and powers because i am the only Thanos!" -Thanos to Ultron Thanos, also known as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic communities, is a powerful, cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. His main objective is to obtain the Infinity Stones, he made an Infinity War that the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, X-Men and The Masters of the Mystic Arts had to stop him. Biography Early Life Thanos was born a Titanian, he adopted two girls as his daughters, Gamora and Nebula were his violent daughters that were trained as killers. Years later, he worked with a man named Ronan the Accuser that could train his daughters by being assassins. Infinity War When Thanos was searching for the Stones, he had to battle the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, X-Men and Masters of the Mystic Arts to find them. He was defeated and went back to his throne. Avengers: Quest for the Infinity Stones Final Battle When Ultron was damaged really bad, there was a big blue light coming down that teleported Thanos, he was mad and crushed his head destroying the body, after he killed him. He warned the Heroes saying he'll come back very soon. Personality Thanos is the most powerful being ever born, he uses the Infinity Gauntlet to hold the stones making him 50 times powerful, he always just wanted to be powerful. Powers & Abilities * Infinity Gauntlet '- By using all the Stones, he can destroy a whole city using it and using the infinity stones' abilities, it was shown by Ultron. ** [[Space Stone|'Space Stone]]' '- The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling the space, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the Humans. ** [[Mind Stone|'Mind Stone']]' '- The Scepter was a weapon that utilized the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. Stark originally saw the Stone as a power source, whereas once J.A.R.V.I.S. had the opportunity to study the stone he stated it was more akin to a very powerful computer. The stone within had already been in the possession of Thanos when he gave it to Loki to aide him in his invasion of Earth, but it is now owned by Vision. ** [[Reality Stone|'Reality Stone']]' '- The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, power, and seemingly unlimited capabilities. ** [[Power Stone|'Power Stone']]' '- The Orb is the protective housing of the purple Power Stone. The stone is an incredible power source, it increase the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet. ** [[Time Stone|'Time Stone']]' - '''The Eye of Agamotto is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, presumably to contain and harness the power of the green Time Stone contained inside. ** [[Soul Stone|'Soul Stone''']] Relationships Family * Gamora - Adopted Daughter and Enemy * Nebula - Adopted Daughter Allies * Ronan the Accuser Enemies * Loki - Ally turned Enemy * Avengers - Killers ** Iron Man - Enemy ** Captain America - Enemy ** Thor - Enemy ** Hulk - Enemy ** Black Widow - Enemy ** Hawkeye - Enemy ** Captain Marvel - Enemy ** Black Panther - Enemy ** Vision - Enemy ** Falcon - Enemy ** Quicksilver - Enemy ** Scarlet Witch - Enemy ** War Machine - Enemy * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star Lord - Enemy ** Gamora - Enemy ** Drax the Destroyer - Enemy ** Rocket Racoon - Enemy ** Groot - Enemy ** Mantis - Enemy ** Yondu Udonta - Enemy * X-Men ** Wolverine † - Enemy and Victim ** Professor X - Enemy ** Cyclops - Enemy ** Marvel Girl - Enemy ** Storm - Enemy ** Beast - Enemy ** Nightcrawler - Enemy ** Rogue - Enemy ** Jubilee - Enemy ** Colossus - Enemy ** Iceman - Enemy ** Archangel - Enemy ** Blink - Enemy ** X-23 - Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Doctor Strange - Enemy ** Karl Mordo - Enemy ** Wong - Enemy * Spider-Man - Enemy * Hank Pym - Enemy * Wasp - Enemy Category:Big Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Bald